dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Version 120
Patch Version 120, also called the 980.Mark Game Patch, is a major content game patch released on January 22, 2014. It commemorates the 980 days since the release of the Dragon Nest SEA service, and contains the release of the Bringer specialization class, the Level 70 Mist Nest, as well as updates on skill balancing and various features in the game. Changelog New Content General * New Job Specialization for Assassin: Bringer, Abyss Walker and Light Fury * Lv.70 Mist Nest (Normal mode, Solo mode) Cash Shop * Limited Edition Costume (with weapons) Updates General * Lv.70 Epic Ladder Armor added to Ladder Shop * PVP Ladder (1:1, 2:2 and 3:3) will be reset. All unused Ladder Points will be converted to Colosseum Medals * "Darkness Dagger" is now available in Assassin's Darkness Weapon store. * The Level 30 Achievement Reward Box reward "Skill Initialization Scroll" has been moved to the Level 70 Achievement Reward Box. * Alliance Stores will no longer sell weapons. * Blacksmith Merlin now has a new look. * New Goddess's Breath Shop NPC "Priestess of Darkness Rosetta" added in Saint Haven, near the Saint Haven East Gate (Anu Arendel entrance). Cash Shop * Altea's Gacha-Box Update: ** Added: *** Limited Edition: Blue Circle of Illumination Wings *** Limited Edition: Soft White Nimbus Mount *** Gentle Butterfly Spirit *** White Heart Earrings *** Yellow Heart Earrings *** Spade Decal ** Removed: *** Limited Edition: Guardian Dragon’s Wings *** Limited Edition: Guardian Dragon’s Mark *** Limited Edition: Guardian Dragon’s Tail *** Limited Edition: Topaz Gust Dragon Mount *** Blue Light Spirit *** Pink Heart Earrings *** Happy Decal Goddess Teardrop Shop update * Two new colors for Fantastic Po and Trinket added. * Goddess's Teardrop title added. * New hat designs added to replace previous hat designs. DWC 2014 Edition & Colosseum Improvements * Kali class now available for DWC. * DWC characters will now only be available in their 2nd Job Specializations. * DWC Shop: New 2nd Job Heraldries and Skill Tree Expansion Coupon added. * Colosseum and DWC, Two new maps "Storm Arena (S)" and "Ruins of Mechanic Doll (S)" added to Rounds mode. Improved Dragon Jade system * All Low Grade and Intermediate Grade Rare Dragon Jades will be removed, leaving only a unified Rare Dragon Jade. All Low Grade and Intermediate Grade Rare Dragon Jades that are currently in your possession will be changed to the new Rare Dragon Jade. * When farming for the new Rare Dragon Jade, the players will now be able to obtain them in Sealed state. * You can also purchase Rare Dragon Jade from Dishonest Merchant Pero's Alliance Store Palace. Item Crafting Improvements * Crafting materials for Epic grade sets below level 60 is simplified. * Magic grade item is no longer needed for crafting Epic set below level 60. * When crafting Epic set below level 60, only 1 type of armor/weapon item will be used for Rare item. * When crafting Epic set below level 60, the quantity of required materials has been reduced * Materials that are no longer used will not be dropped at nests under level 60. * Materials that are no longer used will not be sold at the Goddess’s Breath store. * The reward of the quest that used to give magic material items have been changed to Rare items. Character creation and Specialization Enhancements * Trailer video will be shown when select to create new character. * When creating new character and selecting character class, players can now click "See Specialization" button to preview the 1st Job Specialization available. * New quests for 1st Job Specialization added, you can take it from the NPC. (Kali can approach Heraldry Scholar Bailey to start this quest.) If you are in the midst of taking the Specialization quest just before the patch update, you will be returned to the beginning of the quest. * You can now try out skills of the selected class when you are doing 1st Job Specialization. * The sequence of the last quest's mission have been changed for some of the 2nd Job Specialization quests. Guild Enhancement * Guild window created and default shortcut key assigned is G. (Turn key's default button is change from G to [ , ] ) * Guild information will no longer show under Community window. * Maximum Gold Withdrawal Limit for guild storage has been increased to 100,000. * Previously, Guild Leader cannot be changed by anyone with lower authority, Now, when Guild Leader has not logged in for more than 30 days, an Apply button will be activated at Member - Last Login column. Vice Guild Leaders will be able to take up Guild Leader position by clicking on the button. * Guild member's last login time will now show up to 90 days, instead of 29 days. Mailbox Improvements * The mails received will be sorted according to their types into different font colour and different tabs. (Only applicable to mail received after game patch) ** Mailbox tab details *** Character : Mail between players (White) *** Contents : Mail sent due to quests and other in-game contents (Yellow) *** Event : Mail sent from various events (Blue) *** System : Mail sent from guild system, friendship system, and other system mails (Purple) * Cash item received as reward will now go to Mailbox instead of Gift Box. * Clock icon will be shown for durational cash items and you can see the valid duration when you mouse over on the icon. * When more than 5 cash items are received (for example, when receiving package items), the rewards will automatically be divided into several mails. Gameplay Improvements * Screamer's Summon Puppet can now be seen more easily. ** If the puppet is out of the screen, the direction of the puppet will be shown in a balloon to party member so that it is easier to find the puppet. ** The effects and sound of the summoned puppet have been improved to make it easier to find where the puppet is. * Crazy Ducks that you can meet in dungeons will not run away from you anymore. * Attack range of bat monsters has been increased. User Interface Improvements * Shortcut menu improved. Icon size is increased and only frequently used functions remain. Mailbox, Gift Box, Special Storage and Level Up Achievement Reward Box Notification icons have been shifted. * Menu Icon added, default shortcut key is assigned to N. You can find previously available shortcut buttons here. * Notifications for shortcut buttons are now shown as exclamation. Mouse over to view message. * Item Crafting Notification icon location has been changed. Icon size is reduced. * Challenge Mission Notification now shows at the top right side of the screen, below Channels and Current Map. * Method of selecting warp changed. Talk to Warp Guide - Warp and Warp UI will appear. * When being notified of the stages you can enter, nearby UI will be hidden automatically. * Visible Range Quality option added in System Settings. The lower the visible range, the player can see shorter distance but the performance will be enhanced. * The number of your character’s buff icons has been increased up to 20 and are now shown in 2 rows. The number of party members remains the same. * Network Delay Time icon added on the top right corner. It allows users to see the network delay time between their client and the game server. It can be used in all fields and PVP maps except towns, and you can mouse over to check the time. Following the time shown, it will be divided into 3 states (green, yellow, red) which represent good, normal, bad. Convenience Improvements * Items of no other use are now labelled as "Collection Item" and item names shown in Gray. You can sell all Collection Items in one go by clicking on the "Sell Collection Item" button at Shops. * New Remote quests obtained will now be marked with a "New" label to differentiate from existing Remote quests. * Items that cannot be used will now be shown with more obvious red indicator. * Merchant NPC will now only show confirmation message when selling items for Epic grade and above. Rare grade and Magic grade items will be sold without additional confirmation. Character Class Skill Balancing Academic Skill Balances * Alchemist ** Magma Wall: Bubble gaining effect removed; (PVE) Skill damage +100%; (PVE) Per bubble damage increased (100% for 3 bubbles, 200% for 5 bubbles) ** Icing Mass: Bubble gaining effect removed; (PVE) Skill damage +100%; (PVE) Ice resist effect 15% → 30%, depending on skill level. ** Ice Palm: Bubble gaining effect removed; (PVE) Skill damage +100% ** Magma Wave: Damage per bubble 25%/50% → 100%/200% ** Icicle Expression: Damage per bubble 25%/50% → 100%/200% * Adept ** C2H5OH: Now gives 5 bubbles when cast ** Ice Beam: (PVE) Skill damage +50%; (PVE) Duration of freeze effect increased to 10 seconds at Lv7 (Lv1 has 4 seconds freeze duration); (PVE) Cooldown 38 sec → 25 sec ** Elemental Harmony: Fire and Ice attack power +20% ** Icing Punch EX: Grants one additional bubble (total 3 bubbles with Elemental Bubble Charging Effect when cast) * Physician ** Chemical Harmony: (PVE) Dark attack power +20% Assassin Skill Balances * Super Armour Destruction Adjusted ** Normal attack from the air: Super armor destruction power ~1/3 ▼ ** Edged Fan: Super armor destruction power ~1/2 ▼ ** Triple Edge: Super armor destruction power ~1/2 ▼ ** Piercing Star: Super armor destruction power ~1/2 ▼ ** Punishment: Super armor destruction power ~2/3 ▼ ** Rain Drop: Super armor destruction power ~1/2 ▼ ** Izuna Drop: Super armor destruction power ~3/4 ▼ * PVP Cooldown Adjusted ** Umbra: Cooldown changed to 45 sec - Crow’s Deadfall: Cooldown changed to 35 sec - Illusion Step: Cooldown changed to 20 sec - Punishment: Cooldown changed to 35 sec * PVP Damage Adjusted ** Edged Fan: For each shot, damage 134% → 103% based on Lv1. 183% → 109% for max level that can be attained at Lv70 ** Piercing Star: For each shot, damage 131% → 116% based on Lv1. 205% → 153% for max level that can be attained at Lv70 ** Punishment: For each shot, damage 448% → 378% based on Lv1. 655% → 544% for max level that can be attained at Lv70 ** Crow’s Deadfall: Damage 565% → 425% based on Lv1. 688% → 512% for max level that can be attained at Lv70 ** Rake: For each shot, damage 103% → 102% based on Lv1. 113%+59 → 109%+59 for max level that can be attained at Lv70 ** Izuna Drop: For each shot, damage 541%+55 → 409%+55 based on Lv1. 805%+1643 → 594%+1643 for max level that can be attained at Lv70 * Invincibility Balancing Adjustments ** Punishment: Invincibility removed * PVP Effect Value Adjusted ** Umbra: Movement speed ▼ to 20% * Attribute ATK Adjusted ** Arsonist: (PVE) Based on Lv70, increase in fire attribute 30% → 20% - (PVP) Based on Lv70, increase in fire attribute 15% → 10% Bringer Skill Balances * Illusion Strike: Super armour defence is reduced; Super armour destruction is reduced - (PVP) Cooldown changed to 12 seconds * Ajna Type Skills: (PVE) Cooldown changed to 20 seconds; (PVP) Cooldown changed to 60 seconds * Summon Shadow: (PVP) Cooldown changed to 60 seconds; Clone's HP is changed to 10% of Character's HP * Night Explosion EX: Consecutive Hit's explosion attack is cancelled when the skill's action is stopped * Nightfall: (PVP) Damage is reduced * Line of Darkness: (PVP) Super armour destruction power is reduced; (PVP) Cooldown changed to 35 seconds * Shadow Focus: Flash Duration is changed to 1 second Cleric Skill Balances * Paladin ** Sacred Hammering: (PVE) Increased Light attack power of oneself; Light attack % increased by 1 with every level, starting from 10% at level 1 and reaching 20% at level 11 * Crusader ** Judgement Hammer: Bug causing the actual damage to be lower than the intended damage resolved ** Holy Relic EX: (PVE) Additional damage 50% → 80% ** Smite EX: (PVE) Damage per lightning 5% → 10% * Priest ** Cure Relic: (PVE) Party members’ light attack power +5% ** Blessing of Light: (PVE) Light attack power increase is applied only on oneself. However amount of increased attack power is adjusted to 35% Kali Skill Balances * Screamer ** Rampage Claw: (PVE) Skill damage +30%; (PVE) Deals additional 50% damage to the targets that are immune to stun ** Soul Gate: (PVE) Skill damage +30% * Dark Summoner ** Chaos Formation: (PVE) Skill damage +30% ** Sadism Pleasure: (PVE) Duration increased to 20 sec; (PVE) Cooldown lowered to 30 sec; (PVE) Caster's Dark Attack +20% (35% total) Sorceress Skill Balances * Elemental Lord ** Fire Ball: (PVE) Burn effect removed; (PVE) Charging damage 33/66/100% → 100/150/200% ** Inferno: (PVE) Burn effect removed ** Fire Wall: (PVE) Burn effect removed ** Flame Road: (PVE) Burn effect removed ** Ignite: (PVE) Skill damage +20%; (PVE) Cooldown decreased by 0.6s per level. Cooldown of 18 sec at Lv1 and 10 sec at Lv14 ** Hell Fire: (PVE) If a fire elemental skill is used on a burned target, deals additional damage by 50% ** Frost Wind: (PVE) Ice defense decrease due to the frostbite changed to 10% ** Freezing Field: (PVE) Ice defense decrease due to the frostbite changed to 10%. Skill damage +30% * Elestra ** Chilling Master: (PVE) Water attribute attack power increased to 20% * Saleana ** Rolling Lava: (PVE) Skill damage +50% ** Fireball EX: (PVE) Burn effect added ** Fireball EX: (PVE) Charging damage 33/66/120% → 100/150/240% ** Inferno EX: (PVE) Burn effect added ** Firewall EX: (PVE) Burn effect added ** Flame Road EX: (PVE) Burn effect added ** Inferno EX: (PVE) Duration of fire resist debuff 5 sec → 10 sec ** Flame Master: (PVE) Fire attack power +20% * Force User ** Gravity Ball: (PVE) Skill damage +30% ** Triple Orbs: (PVE) Skill damage +30% ** Gravity Ascension: (PVE) Skill damage +50%; (PVE) Cooldown 54 sec → 35 sec * Majesty ** Steal Magic: (PVE) When using the skill, the caster’s dark attribute attack power +40% for 10 sec ** Switch Gravity: (PVE) Skill damage incraesed to 1485%+33388 based on maximum level possible at Level 70; (PVE) Deals 3 times of additional damage by 50% to the target with the lowest HP. In total 150% of additional damage; (PVE) MP consumption changed ** Gravity Ascension EX: (PVE) Duration of the dark resist debuff 10 sec → 20 sec Bug Fixes * Artillery's "Magical Breeze" skill abnormal increase skill damage * Crusader's "Electric Smite EX" initial hit missing electrocution effect and debuff * Assassin's "Illusion Step" and "Izuna Drop" skills giving mysterious buff * Assassin's "Fake Log" skill no debuff effect * Assassin's "Speedy Cut", "Piercing Star" and Chaser's "Mortal Blow" skill descriptions wrongly stating that cooldown will be saved additionally at skill level 16 is fixed. "Rain Drop" skill description is still bugged. * Alchemist's "Sacrifice" has wrong heal amount at skill level 6 bug * Saint's summoned Bind Relic EX's untranslated name bug * Assassin's event cash accessories not appearing when equipped * Sorceress's hair not cropped properly when equipping cash hat "Chic Songstress Fur Cap" * Various translation errors. Category:Patch Updates